Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a vigilante superhero who fights crime in Star City. Specializing in archery, the archer's public persona is that of Oliver Queen, a wealthy playboy and billionaire industrialist turned outspoken liberal politician. Famed for his flippant manner and strong opinions that favor left wing and progressive politics, Green Arrow is a noted figure in the superhero community for his tenacity and sense of independence. Background Born to Robert and Moira Queen, as a child Oliver was a timid young boy who lacked self-confidence but non-the-less idolized the hero Robin Hood. In an effort to teach his son self confidence, his father bought him a bow and arrow for Christmas and Oliver took to avidly practicing with the weapon until he became traumatized after accidentally shooting and killing a small rabbit. When the family went on safari together in Africa, Oliver refused to join his father in hunting animals to cull the populations as he was to traumatized to pick up his bow and arrow. When, during the safari, lions attacked the camp, Oliver again hesitated in picking up the weapon, resulting in his parents' deaths. Raised by his uncle and eventually inheriting the family fortune and the family business, Queen Industries, Oliver grew to be a rich thrill-seeking playboy with no real sense of responsibility or direction in his life, struggling to find meaning in a hollow existence of luxury. When his best friend, Hackett, betrayed him to embezzle money and shot him off of a boat in the middle of the ocean, Oliver landed on Starfish Island. Clutching a bow which he had brought with him, Queen regained and further developed his archery skills to survive and learned how to acquire food and find shelter in the wilderness. Learning that the island was controlled by China White, a ruthless leader of a massive drug cartel, Queen, after observing the slave-like existence the cartel kept its workers in, used his skills to shut down the heroin operation and delivered them to the authorities before returning to Star City. Dubbed "Green Arrow" by the press which covered the story, Oliver chose to fight crime regularly; using his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter to protect Star City while also entering into the world of politics as a liberal politician. Taking his cue from the Batman, Oliver built his own "Arrow Cave," complete with an "Arrow Car", and gained a young sidekick named "Speedy" whom he also adopted as his legal ward. Green Arrow would go on to become a member of the Justice League of America, using Queen Industries to secretly fund the League but never revealing his identity as their benefactor and speaking to them through Simon Carr. Developing a personal crisis about which of his identities was more important, the crime-fighter or the politician, Oliver's entire fortune and control of Queen Industries was lost to a corrupt employee named John Deleon. After realizing that he had only chosen to be a hero for the thrill and glory, he realizes that he also defines himself by his ability to control those instincts for the greater good and begins to reevaluate his priorities, learning to focus more on the everyday problems of regular people and reveals as much to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) when the pair travelled the country with Black Canary to rediscover America and their motivations as heroes. After accidentally shooting a criminal in the chest and killing him, Oliver became once again traumatized and decided to end his career entirely. Living in a monastery to seek redemption and get back in touch with his roots, Oliver learnt the secrets of zen archery and was sent home with renewed confidence. Combat Statistics *Green Arrow (PvP) *Green Arrow (Bounty) *Green Arrow (Lair of the Spectre) *Green Arrow (Smallville) Involvement Heroes * You team with Arrow and Green Lantern to defeat Spectre after Eclipso separates him from his human host. During the battle Spectre bonds with Green Arrow and you must defeat him. * Green Arrow shows up in the Smallville Alert alongside Black Canary, Steel and Red Tornado to help the player in the Doomsday fight. * Heroes receive emails from Green Arrow following each successful completion of an Acrobatics Race. *In the splintered Metropolis corrupt reality, Green Arrow is being showcased as being a recently captured freedom fighter. The players must free members of his rebel group while attempting to get Lex Luthor's attention. Villains * Alongside Black Canary, Green Arrow is a Level 21 bounty for villains. He is located around Gotham Mercy Hospital. Trivia *Green Arrow first appeared in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941) *Green Arrow is voiced by David Jennison. *To this day Oliver still blames himself for his parents' deaths. *Green Arrow's team of accomplices, such as Speedy and Conner Hawke, have been dubbed "Team Arrow" after they united together following Queen's resurrection. *Oliver's father, Robert Queen, is descended from Sir Robert Queen the Earle of Dornee, rumored to be a descendant of Robin Hood himself. Gallery File:GreenArrow_body_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File:GreenArrow_body_line.jpg|Production Body Pose Line art File:GreenArrow_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:GreenArrow_head_line.jpg|Production Head Shot Line art File:DC_ren_icnChar_GreenArrow_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:ModelGreenArrow.JPG|'Character Model' File:Queen1.png File:Screen17.png File:GothamMercyHospitalArrowCanary.jpg File:GreenArrowSmallville.jpg File:HuntressArrowLastLaugh.jpg File:AlternateMetroBanner2.jpg File:PreGameQueen1.jpg File:PreGameQueen2.jpg File:PreGameQueen3.jpg File:PreGameQueen4.jpg File:PreGameQueen5.jpg File:PreGameQueen6.jpg External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Male